Untimely love
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Basic love story with a twist and actually very little romance. In order to be freed we need to lose ourselves. Maybe in theory it works but practices well you know.


The sea lapped the sand like a dieing dog reaching for water. The wind whipped the trees and uprooted them like they where the sand itself. The small village hidden away in the crevasses of the land worried. Had they upset the gods? How? Why? What should they do? Everyone huddled together as the priestess enchanted spells and mixed up potions to appease them. Nothing was working. The Sea raged it's eternal fury and the skies cried for it, fuelling it rage more so.

That night was the worst in history for the small village.

Mellie walked out on to the sand. Shielding her face from the blazing sun. Many of the children from the village helped her find wood and food for the farmers and villagers fixing the damage from the storm. The wind playfully moved her hair away from her face. She fell an urge to move towards the beach. As she moved she saw a large lump of what looked like rocks and wood ahead of her. She walked over to check it out.

It was not rocks.

It's chest slowly moved up and down. Grasping at the air. It's flesh was darken and scars along it back represented wings of a demon. Her voice carried on the wind as she screamed for help and ran towards the village. Who ever it was. He needed help ands fast.

Everyone huddled around the priestesses hut. Praying by Shaymin that the poor lad would be fine. Everyone was weary of him and feared for him for the devils mark across his back.

Mellie was lost in thought. Every time she closed her eyes, she wandered back to him. Where was he from? Why did Kyogre bring him here? Who was he? Where did that mark come from?

The priestess in training sighed and stood up. She looked at the woman baking bread and weaving cloth. Kids trying to get a peak at the new comer. On they little village travellers were rare. They were the only village on the island and she wanted off. More than anything in the world, but she could not. She was to be the future priestess.

She stepped into the priestess' back room and started to mix herself a drink. Glancing through the netted curtain to the front room of any glance he was ok. The old hag walked out.

"Poor soul no idea who he is or where he's from." She sighed. "Shame."

Mellie's eyes lit up slightly. "May I talk to him? He may be slightly more willing."

The Hag looked at her and fully understood. "Remember if he has his way with you, you lose all your powers."

Mellie nodded and headed into the front room. She held her breath. He was sitting up against the wall. She saw every muscle in his body tensing and relaxing as he tested it himself. His black hair obstructed most of him. What she could see of him, she was lost for words.

"Excuse me."

He bolted up and looked at her with weary blacken eyes.

She quickly recovered her senses. "Sorry. Would you like a drink?" She asked holding up a cup of Oran tea.

He shook his head slowly. Never taking his eyes off her.

She tried to think of a way around this predicament. "Hi my name's Melangell. Everyone calles me Mellie. It's easier to say."

He let a small smile slip.

"What you called?" She sat down opposite him on a really rubbish beanbag.

"I think…Harley." His' voice caught her off guard. It was no more than a whisper but held so much power in the room.

Mellie nodded. "What do you remember?"

He sat still thinking. "Water. Everywhere. Carrying me."

"Is that all?" She inquired.

He looked sad he could tell her no more.

"That's ok. You may soon get your memory back. If Cresselia lets it. Think of it as a fresh start. Not many get them."

He looked confused at her. "What's a Cresselia?"

She was dumbstruck. "Cresselia is the embodiment of a crescent moon and everything positive."

He nodded but she could tell he did not fully understand.

She smiled reassuringly and gestured to the bedding next to him. "Rest up now."

He nodded and followed through.

The hag looked at her when she walked in.

"What kind of demon takes the most important memory from a strapping young lad like him, so he may never pray to the Gods."

"One who takes all the happy memories away" She sat down at the table. "Probably Darkrai."

"The council want to know if he's a danger." The Hag said taking the second cup of Oran tea from Mellie. "Can't see so myself but I wish for him to have a guard and stay with us till I know more."

Mellie nodded. But her reasons were different.

"Stay away from him. He may have no memory but he can still take your strength away."

Mellie nodded.

"There were absolutely no cuts on his body. No breakages…"

Mellie stopped listening to her and looked out for the occupant in the next room. Her mind wandered again.

She could tell he was not happy. He had not been for weeks. She was surprised how much of a quick learner he was.

He had taken the clothes the villagers offered him out of kindness towards them but now walking to the sacred grounds he was pulling at the tight clothing.

"Stop doing that." She hissed under her breath.

"Sorry." He replied.

"When we get back to the village, I'll ask Tree to loosen them a bit." She said softly.

They carried on walking, till they reached a lake with two waterfalls. The lake was not very wide and brushed up against the cliff edge. Between the waterfalls were carvings.

"These are our village protectors." She smiled. "Respect is paid to them every morning so our village is protected."

The moment she turned round she knew her words were lost on him. He was watching the blue and white nuisances nesting in the trees.

He saw her watching. "See that Wingull there." He pointed towards the bird furthest to the right. "He is attempting to mate. If he does not find one then he stays there till his dieing days. Not eating or sleeping."

"Nice." Was all Mellie could say.

"The Pellipper's always get the middle. So are more likely to mate." She saw that he was pleased with himself for recalling that fact.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

He looked into her sky blue eyes and smiled. "They told me."

"Really?" She said trying to remind calm. If the villagers find out them they would sacrifices him to the nearest God. It was not like they needed any more reasons.

"I'm willing to wait like a Wingull."

She frowned at him. Confused.

"Cause I really like you but…I know deep down I should not." The smile never left and he kept his distance.

Normally when guy's said that to her, they attempt to do her right there and then.

She looked towards the Wingulls. Beautiflies fluttered around her stomach. She unfortunately felt the same.

Time stood still in the thick forest between them.

An orange buizel broke the spell as it broke the water's edge.

"I really should do the ritual." Mellie said turning away from Harley.

He understood and helped her as much as he could.

She knew she should not have turned up at the hut. Villager's literally had pitchforks and the houndooms were already marked. Screaming and shouting could be heard far into the forest.

She placed a finger to her mouth and pushed Harley to the side so they were out of sight.

"We should have never let that thing into our village." Cried one villager.

"He's an omen. My crops have been dieing all the time, IT's been here." Another hiss.

"You said he was harmless." Shouted someone from the middle.

From the looks of what Mellie could see, the whole village had turned up, to do nothing more then kill the new comer.

She pushed Harley towards the beach. Keeping low.

They then ran towards the welcoming white sand and blue ocean.

She wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harley asked concerned.

She smiled at his innocents. Then planted what was meant to be a quick kiss on his lips. To her surprise his lips were softer then she imaged, neither one moved away from the kiss, both moved so they could be closer. Mellie's hand brushed across his sleeve, attempting to touch more flesh then she should. They lent against each other's foreheads and looked deeply into the other's eyes. Even as the villagers moved them apart, neither looked away from the other.

The water lapped playfully at their feet. Nothing was playful about what was to happen. They were tied to large rocks one on each side of the lake. Lying down so it was easier for the withered old hag. Both were gagged and blindfolded. Until the time came. The villager's dressed in ceremonial tier.

Mellie cried for Harley. It was her fault; she should have protected him better.

The withered hag's voice was fall of anticipation and excitement as she spoke.

"Oh great God of Death, Giratina, who has blighted us with the lose of our crops and children. We beg of you to take pity on our little village. WE ask for you to bless us with good fortune and blessing. In exchange we are giving you two children. Male and Female. One My apprentice. Please may neither of they deaths go un wasted."

Someone ripped off the blindfolds and gags as the old hag moved towards Mellie. Harley started to struggle as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please leave Mellie alone. It's not her fault."

The Hag ignored the child's cries and pleads. "I'll give you first of you may not have to watch Harley died."

Mellie had lost her voice.

"NO! NO! NO!" More hysterical cries rang out.

Coldness seeped into Mellie as the stone knife slid it's way past her ribs. She gasped taking one last look at the hysterical Harley who was pulling at the bonds. Her eyes faded away.

The Hag turned to the struggling teen. "Hold that brat down." She hissed.

No one had chance as he ripped the rope off his arms and legs and sprinted to Mellie.

Everyone froze. The child's skin looked as if it was slowly falling off his bones. No more then chunks of the ground. A black mass was taking his skins places as he picked her up. Roars and screams left his throat and tears tricked down his face. Slowly the person they knew was no more. In His place was the God of Death himself. The marks on his back were the wings death swiftly came down on.

He turned to face the crowd who were like statues. In his many arms they saw Mellie's wounds heal and the knife fade away. The screams had stopped but a low mournful song took its place. He looked towards the sky, then the stone tablet. Everyone followed his gaze to the pink, yellow and blue being.

"I can't bring her back. She died in my name." The mournfully voice rang in back of everyone's head.

"I'm sorry if we knew. Mezzy would never have agreed." A second calm female voice apologised.

"I thought forgetting who I was would protect her." He looked mournfully at the body.

"We'll give the elemental burial."

The black demon Darkrai took her body from the God of Death's arms. "Sorry mate." Both inclined they heads.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

Archaeologist Joseph 'Flame' Hope walked onto the excavation sight. His friend and colleges had been digging at the forgotten village for some time now.

"Flame." Cried a brown haired girl.

They greeted each other.

"Any luck?" He asked his closes friend.

She shook her head. "Our best guess is a volcano erupted but…"

"We're no where near any active, dormant or extinct volcano." He finished her off.

"Yes and we found a body of a girl. Wrapped up in feathers near the river."

Excitement filled Flame's eyes.

"But she disappeared."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

QE:It's so nice to be back.

Evestar: plz review


End file.
